Relaciones demoníacas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred ha estado insaciable, devorando, desgarrando y comiendo almas sin parar, recurriendo muchas veces a la violación, pero sabe, que sólo hay un demonio que lo puede satisfacer, lo sabe, hoy... lo tiene que devorar. Dedicado a MyobiXHitachiin, Devil!USxDevil!UK, Lemon.


Lalala, fic demoniaco por la semana del sexo, sigan haciendo pedidos :D, narrado de forma rara que pocas veces utilizo -no me gusta xD-.

**Dedicado: **A MyobiXHitachiin, que quería un Lemon con ellos dos demoniacos, aquí está.  
**Pareja**: Devil!AlfredxDevil!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Demonios, sexo no tan implícito.

Su antigua obsesión había sido un ángel de alas tan blancas como la nieve, el cuerpo fino y delgado, la sonrisa perfecta, el detallado enfoque de su mirar, la gracia con la que se movía, con la que poco a poco lo enloquecía. Miró desde un gran inmueble parecido a un trono con desdén las almas pecadoras y manchadas, volviéndose cenizas, se removió su suave cabello negro mirando con descaro las esencias, que si es que quería, si le entraba en gana o si se le antojaba, comería y destrozaría una tras otra, le gustaban los gritos, era una afición.

Y otro ser lo observa, ojos penetrantes y verdes sin ningún risueño esplendor, amargo y apagado, gris, monotonía, se remueve nuevamente el cabello esbozando una sonrisa sensual y atrayente ante la que cualquier humano, sea cual sea el ámbito sexual que tuviera, caería prisionero en jaula de negro marfil tallado en sangre.

Los demonios son hermosos, incluso, más que los ángeles, existen después de todo, para tentar.

–Oh Arthur, mirarme así sólo conseguirá que me desagrades más...–la risa se le quebró a una mueca muerta y seria sin interés alguno.

–Eres un bastardo insensible...–susurró escupiendo al piso, la cola iba juguetona de allá para acá.

Era un demonio, ser del inframundo de escasa misericordia o nada, en su totalidad, de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, de cuernos puntiagudos y estoicos, a diferencia de los del ser de azulada mirada, que eran enroscados cual tal animal. La indeseable visita llevaba un traje militar inglés de color negro, la sonrisa volvió al rostro del demonio sentado, haciéndose nuevamente delirante y sensual.

–No necesitamos ni de amor ni de amistad, existimos para devorar Arthur...–

–Alfred, acéptalo, es sólo una de tus excusas para que no te llame gordo ¿verdad?–

Jones, como se apellidaba ese demonio, sólo giró la cabeza y apretó la quijada, aparentó ignorar posando su vista en alguna alma apetitosa que le gustaría probar esa tarde, vio a un niño, condenado a semejante tortura y maldad, al lado, lo acompañaba su padre, llorando de un pecado morboso terrenal, en el infierno se ve de todo, hasta la más hermosa alma puede caer al oscuro mar, Alfred, más que cualquier otro lo sabe.

–Has estado comiendo mucho, en especial con violaciones... ¿no crees que él se enojará?–

–¿Ese ángel, Luzbel?–

–¡Idiota, si se entera que le llamaste así te desgarrara cada miembro y te dará de comer a los caníbales!–

–Pero si eso es nuestro muy amado Lucifer, un ángel manchado...–sonrió trastornado en una mueca animal. Luego susurró un soneto despiadado con fuerza, mientras se levantaba y chasqueaba los dedos, llevándolos a ambos a una habitación, lúgubre y sin diseño alguno.

–Esto es...–susurró el ser inglés mirando las escurridas paredes manchadas con sangre color vino, la habitación con un osito decapitado, una gorra y unas cuantas velas combinadas con libros de diferentes temas.

De universitarios, era un conjunto de la habitación de niño y un muchacho ya mayor, era quizás la excéntrica imaginación de Jones, su mundo, o su obsesión.

–He estado insaciable Arthur... follemos...–

–¿Qué te lleva a traerme a esta habitación? –

–Follemos, acuéstate en esa cama Arthur, te destrozaré si no lo haces…–

–Te arrancaré la espina dorsal si lo intentas, Jones…–un reto, demasiada injuria en un solo lugar, las sonrisas cómplices afirmaban otra decisión en el ser de ojos jade, que murmuraba un erótico respirar.

Un azote en la cama y un beso animal, le arrancó la ropa, el cuerpo entre grisáceo y blanco pálido provocó un sonido gutural y ronco, sofocante, la mirada felina del estadounidense recorrió el tórax con morbo, los pezones de diferente color le provocaban un suave cosquilleó que le endurecía su entrepierna, se relame los labios mientras encaja con fuerza, casi bruta y bestial la rodilla en la entrepierna contraria, el ser de abajo grita, en un gemido carnal y sensual, demonio pervertido, le gusta que lo traten mal.

–P-Para…n-no a-así…–susurró.

–¿Inseguridad? –sonrió sutilmente. –Sabes que no estoy para esas cosas, aunque debo decir que me encanta jugar…–el pantalón que traía el inglés le pareció incomodo al estadounidense, innecesario, su mano baja que cubría los pezones ahora intercambiaba lugar por la lengua, que toma su merecido sitio, estricta y en regla, muerde, acaricia, los sonidos son un delicioso manjar.

Los brazos del demonio se enroscan en la ropa del estadounidense, arañando con desesperación, jadeando ronco al sentir su pene cubierto por la palma americana, una suave y constante masturbación, un pequeño jadeo, un aliento caliente y sofocado, la cadera temblando, Alfred apretó con más fuerza, jalando hacia arriba la cintura, apreciando una imagen enfermamente morbosa y erótica, encantadora y sucia.

Los pantalones por debajo de los muslos, el endurecido miembro húmedo y palpitante derramando una deliciosa esperma.

–T-te m-mataré…–ahogó en sus labios un grito, mordiéndolos con fuerza al sentir más jaladas en la endurecida rigidez de su miembro, el dedo seguía acariciando en círculos el glande, y a veces, no dejando salir el semen, tortura, y él, sumiso.

Precariamente sumido, era un poderoso y despiadado demonio, pero al estar cerca de él sólo podía gritar y jadear, sus propios sonidos lo endurecían, sin llegar a ser frágiles, eran pasivos, mordió el cuello del americano y empezó a jalar la ropa con desesperación, el calor le estaba obligando a apresurar el momento, a evocar la acción que hace mucho no siente, el despiadado y carente de sentimientos sexo que sostiene con ese muchacho.

–Apenas puedes hablar bien Arthur, t-e comeré, carne fresca, barata… ¿por qué no? –

–Ahh… Alfred…–

–Suena bien, dilo un poco más fuerte…–susurró levantando el mentón, donde escurría un poco de saliva del último beso, depositó su lengua en un gesto tosco y erótico, apretando con más fuerza el miembro, separa la rodilla de la zona.

Desliza más los pantalones, alza las nalgas, se deshace de algo de ropa, libera su miembro.

Ve el agujero, sabe lo que hacer, casi como el instinto.

–Es-esta vez no me harás esperar…–susurró el inglés, jadeante, aún con espasmos, pero con cierta dignidad. –Fuc-Fuck me…–

–Dilo m-más alto…–

–Vete a la mierda… desgraciado animal…–

Lo que vendría a continuación, no es ceremonia ni invocación, que un dedo adentro para dilatar, que dos para escucharlo jadear, uno tercero para terminar de lubricar, que el pene grueso, de apoco, entre en la estrecha cavidad, haciéndose hueco, pasos inútiles y que representan personajes sufridos, el inglés tumbó al americano quien deliraba frenéticamente, el miembro le escocía en los pantalones, liberado y masturbado por el demonio pelirrojo, quien jadea sin parar.

Y empieza, separando las nalgas, apretando un poco las rodillas y elevándose, para luego bajar, metiéndoselo de lleno, un grito, un suave jadeo del americano, un dolor terrible, y enseguida, entre una sonrisa animal el pelirrojo se remueve, penetrándose, lo siente duro y grueso, entra y sale en el movimiento de cadera, siente que lo quema, sus labios están poseídos, grita insultos y maldiciones a cada ser al que añoraba o decía amar.

Entra y sale, entra y sale, duro, grueso, sucio, morboso, líquido, se escurre, más fuerte, más duro, demoniaco, sin grado de virginidad.

–Mnng… empuja t-tú también ahhh d-desgraciado…mnng ahh…–

–Ruega…–sonrió con maldad.

–Mngh… ahh j-joder… métemela más profu-ndo, o sino iré a follar con un hum-ano que me s-epa ahhh! t-ratar... –

–Lo haré…–la obsesión de la mirada en ese instante casi lo hizo temblar, Alfred lo odiaba, odiaba cuando ese inglés iba con algún humano o con cualquier alma demoníaca más.

Lo penetra duro, lo hace ver el cielo inalcanzable para ellos, son aproximadamente quince arremetidas más, sumamente fuertes, llegan profundo, destrozan la próstata en exquisitas sensaciones, el cuerpo se remueve satisfecho, y Alfred entrega un beso al final, intentando ocultar algo, quizás, fingido, pero fue un beso de amor más allá de la fría indiferencia y de la situación carnal.

Acaban, todo se acaba, se mantiene la calma, el momento es tapado, sin siquiera tener que llegar a serlo, en el infierno, hasta el más denigrante acto es una morbosa escena de la que cualquiera puede disfrutar, pero Jones siempre lo ocultaba, no dejaría que nadie viera a ese demonio así, su rostro, su voz, masculina y sensual, que le recubre los oídos con aquellos jadeos, deliciosos, y de nuevo, tiene ganas de devorar, carne, a semejante preciosidad.

Alfred lo miró con devoción anómala en él reposar en el improvisado lecho formado de lastimeras sábanas desgarradas y un insípido olor a sangre podrida, sabía que el bello color níveo se mancharía en carmesí, es el destino que sufre lo puro, ese brillante fulgor que se vuelve escarlata lo apasiona, los músculos ya no tensos del inglés, esparcidos, el cuerpo desnudo, con sus marcas, de él y nadie más, la lujuria removió su ser pensando en escurrirse nuevamente en sus sábanas, dominarlo desnudo y en impecable tranquilidad, serena.

Sonríe, sutil y quedo, las perlas de su boca se ven afiladas en una diabólica sonrisa ya de inexistente humanidad.

Día veintitrés de abril, aún lo recuerda, esperando, husmeando y acechando con una alegoría, un pulso constante, desenfrenado, maniático y obsesivo, porque dios divino de pureza y deliciosa bondad, le había concedido al más hermoso y alado ser convertirse en humano, nació ese día, pequeño, blanco y frágil como el cristal, Alfred lo consideró un pequeño obsequio, del que jamás se separó, nunca compartió, era en extremo tacaño, egoísta y posesivo.

Porque el más hermoso ángel, ahora es sólo un demonio cubierto de negro en un indestructible pedestal.

Del que Alfred, jamás lo dejaría escapar.

**N.A: **Allí está, era claro que el ángel era el demonio, Alfred tenía una obsesión con él aunque no lo demuestre en concreto, lo trastornó como humano para que cayera en lo más oscuro del infierno, con él, awwww Devil!Alfred es taaan romántico *-* (?) espero les gustara, que viva el USxUK.

Sigue el lemon sin sentido, dios, cuanto PWP junto xD


End file.
